The present invention relates to a clutch, and more precisely, the invention relates to an inexpensive and a small size clutch for transmitting variable torque.
Conventionally, there have been mechanisms for selectively rotating a plurality of driven bodies such as rotatable shafts and rotors. Some mechanisms have, for example, motors respectively connected to each driven body. The motors are selectively turned on and off so as to selectively rotate the driven bodies.
However, the above described mechanisms have the disadvantages of being large in size and uneconomical because of the plurality of motors and the resultant increased manufacturing cost.